


Sex videos

by coooooookies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooookies/pseuds/coooooookies
Summary: Dean found some hot videos in Sam's computer and enjoyed some good time with them. At that time Dean had no idea who the main actor was.丁在米的电脑里发现了小视频，后来发现视频里看不到脸的人是米。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Sex videos

Dean第一次注意到那些文件是在一次狩猎结束后较为悠闲的那段时间。他提着刚买的派和冰啤酒，侧着身走进他们狭小简陋的汽车旅馆房间，看见他弟弟聚精会神在他的电脑上观看什么东西。

Sam的电脑屏幕实际上是背对着Dean的视线的，但是Sam出于某种原因没有开灯，而屏幕上变化的亮光映在他脸上，让Dean知道Sam是在看视频。而且Dean发觉了那视频上的配色跟某些片子非常相似。

Dean立刻挂出了一个了然又得意的笑容：“在看什么呢Sammy？”他大步走进房间，把啤酒随手搁下就想去把Sam的屏幕转过来。

Sam吃了一惊，然后以很大的力道赶紧把他的电脑扣上了：“Dean！”还把手保护一样地放在他的电脑上面。

Dean“噗嗤”了一声，没趣地转身走回门口去关门，顺便把灯打开了。当他回过头的时候，看见他的弟弟整张脸都变成粉红了，那种熟透的桃子的颜色，不由得高高挑起眉毛：“Sammy，你知道你是个大姑娘了对吧？你想看多少黄片就看多少。”

Sam开始摆婊子脸了，还拿绿眼睛瞪Dean。Dean小声嘀咕着“bitch”，无意间又对Sam的电脑扫了一眼，发现那上面插着一个u盘。于是Dean刚泯灭下去的好奇心又提了起来，这可不太寻常。

Dean所有黄片都是在网上在线看的。网上的资源更丰富，比起那种私藏品，也就是从一个人的电脑传到另一个人电脑上的那种古老传播品，在线观看更方便。就Dean所知，他的弟弟也是在线一派的。而这次他竟然在看一个u盘上的黄片？

这说明要么他几十年的大哥都是白当的，他实际上一点也不了解他弟弟的黄片口味，要么就是Sam实在很喜欢那u盘上的片子。这一点大大提起了Dean的好奇心。

所以他假装已经不再对捉到Sam看片的事情感兴趣，坐到一边开始拆封他的派。实际上他拿余光注意着Sam，看见他弟弟松了口气，有点忙乱地把那个u盘拔了下来，随手放进了衬衫口袋。

第二天，Dean背着Sam买了一个u盘带在身上。他实在是很好奇是什么片子这么吸引他的弟弟，但是直接问Sam要只会收到一张婊子脸，所以他需要偷偷行动。他们的行李并不多，Dean差不多能肯定那个小小的灰色u盘就藏在Sam的背包里。

跟往常一样，Dean去了酒吧逍遥快活，Sam待在旅馆搜索有没有新的案子。Dean特意在酒吧多泡了一会儿，确定这时候Sam应该差不多睡熟了，才揣着有些兴奋的心思回到他们的房间。

Sam确实已经睡了。他的弟弟穿着简单的白色T恤，在床上睡得很安静。Dean推开门的时候就看见走廊里橙色的灯光投到Sam的身上，属于Dean的大男孩正在享受不可多得的睡眠时间－－当他们有案子的时候Sam常常需要调查到第二天黎明。

Dean尽量没有声音地把门关上了，轻手轻脚走到桌边打开了电脑，然后借着开机的亮光开始在Sam的背包里搜寻那个小东西。

跟Dean预想的差不多，他很快在一个隐秘的夹层里摸出了那个神秘u盘。Dean抛了抛它，把它和自己新买的u盘一起插到电脑上。他肯定不会现在看的－－Sam还在这房间里呢，虽然是睡着的状态，但是Dean可不想在他睡着的弟弟边上看片。他只需要先拷下来然后找机会。

电脑发出微小的连接成功的声响，Dean打开那个u盘快速扫了两眼。这事情可是越变越奇怪了－－很明显，这不是正规拍摄的片子，而是那种业余人士拿晃动又模糊的镜头拍下来的非专业小黄片。理由有两个，视频的占存太小了，而且它们都是以日期命名的。

这个u盘差不多已经装满了。Dean粗略扫了一下，里面有将近50个视频。时间从好几年前一直到最近几个月－－开始的那个日期跟Sam刚刚开始和Dean一起狩猎的时间只差几个月。他弟从那时候就在收集这些视频了？

不管如何，Dean把它们全都拷到了自己的u盘上。出于某种恶趣味他对Sam的口味非常好奇，以及是个男人都会喜欢黄片的不是吗。

第二天Dean主动提出了要负责查找案件。Sam困惑又怀疑地看着Dean，而Dean只是说“你该去找点妹子来上床了”然后推着Sam出了门。

现在他终于一个人和电脑待在一起了。Dean立刻拿来了他的u盘，把电脑放在大腿上坐在床沿点开了第一个，上面标着05年10月8日。

一开始的镜头是黑的，只能隐约听到一男一女在对话。Dean调整了下坐姿，斜靠着墙，感觉到那种他熟悉的兴奋逐渐升了起来，让他有点口干舌燥。他想了想，很干脆地上了床，钻进被子里接着看。

镜头上开始稍微有点光线了，是在一个普通的卧室房间里。“你会喜欢这个的。”那个女声咯咯笑着说。镜头逐渐移到了那个女人的脸上，正在调试镜头，浅棕色的长发晃动着。镜头里能看到她的肩膀，上面有蕾丝内衣的肩带。

Dean已经开始感觉到血液往他下半身涌了。虽然拍摄的技术并不好，但是至少里面的妞很辣。这种非专业小片子的好处就是它能满足人的一种偷窥欲－－感觉就像偷看别人做爱。

那个女人把镜头转向了床上。那上面有个男人，胸部以上没有入镜，只能看到他身上的格子衫，撩起的袖子露出小臂，一双很有料的长腿从衬衫下面伸出来随意搭在一起。“我可以不把你的脸拍进去。”那个女声说，“来试试嘛。”

Dean是个双性恋。虽然他一般都是偏向柔软火辣的女孩子一点，但他也可以欣赏合他口味的男性。Dean饶有兴致地打量着那双腿上漂亮的肌肉。“好吧。”男人说，他的声音听起来很年轻。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，一只手伸进被子里解开他的裤子拉链。屏幕上的男女在床上翻滚交缠，Dean开始慢慢爱抚他充血的阴茎。

可惜的是这个视频很短，因为他们做到一半的时候换了一个体位，然后视频就中断了。Dean猜测是变化的动作导致男人的脸入了镜头，所以那个女人就按照约定把后面都剪掉了。

带着遗憾和期待，Dean立刻打开了第二个视频，和前一个相差了七个月。这些视频的时间间隔一开始很长，到后面开始慢慢规律起来，几乎每个月都有。

这一次一开始就是床上的镜头。又是一个浅棕色长发的女人，但是从肤色来看和上次不是同一个人。相反地，似乎镜头里的男人和之前是同一个。视频肯定是剪过的，没有摆放摄像机的部分，只有女人骑在男人腰上娇声连连，还有吱嘎作响的床铺。

和第一个视频一样，男人没有露脸。但是从他麦色的皮肤和饱满的肌肉来看Dean相信男人的容貌不会差。Dean喘着气，窝在舒适的被子里享受着自慰带来的快感，心不在焉地看着屏幕上互相爱抚的两个人。

第二个视频只比第一个长一点。Dean急匆匆地点开第三个，这回的内容和前面不太一样了。出现在镜头里的是两个男人的身体，Dean立刻分辨出了其中一个是前面两个视频都出现过的主角。

显然Dean熟悉的这个男人将会是被干的那一个，另一个男人的手臂上有个蛇纹身，正把主角的腿抬起来放在肩膀上。Dean的阴茎猛地跳了一下，意识到他很期待看这位主角挨操，毕竟他有一个紧绷又完美的屁股。

纹身男拍了一下那个完美的屁股，引来年轻男人的一声呻吟：“你喜欢录像？真是个小坏蛋。”

年轻男人在床上扭了一下，Dean在心里给他取名长腿先生。他用那双腿勾住纹身男，喘息着催促：“快点……”

纹身男骂了一句“小骚货”。Dean硬得发痛，手上的动作也加快起来。比起前面那两个辣妹，他更期待看到长腿先生被操的画面。不管是身材还是声音都很合Dean的胃口，如果Sam也是被这位长腿先生迷住了的话Dean很能理解。

长腿先生挨了一顿结结实实的狠操。到后面纹身男把他的身体弯折到了夸张的地步，而长腿先生的身体显然足够柔软，完全没有不适，只是被身上的男人操得叫个不停。Dean在纹身男又用力拍了一下长腿先生的屁股的时候射在了手心里。

那天晚上剩余的时间Dean在心情愉快地查找案子。Sam在半夜的时候回来了，在看到Dean心情如此好的时候眼中的怀疑更明显了。

“你拿我电脑看黄片了。”Sam肯定地说。Dean耸肩：“我是个有正常需求的男人。”Sam撇撇嘴，把买来的消耗品放在桌上：“只要别把我的电脑弄中毒了。”

Dean没去和Sam争辩什么，他现在心情太好了，想到还有将近50个视频的库存让他又有点兴奋起来了。何况他看到这些视频还得感谢Sam呢，就让他摆他的婊子脸去吧。

之后的几星期长腿先生成为了Dean最爱的性幻想对象。他的视频里总是会把所有涉及到他胸肌及以上的部分剪掉，这是Dean非常遗憾的一点。他好奇对方的长相和发色，自己想了好几个版本都不满意。

让Dean感到挫败的是这些视频没有任何的水印或是署名。Sam到底从哪里搞来这些的？如果是发布在网站上的，应该不会缺少这些。但是这些视频确实没有透露任何有关发布人的消息。

又一次听着长腿先生的呻吟声射出来的时候，Dean深吸了口气向后靠在床头上。长腿先生除了是明显的性爱录像爱好者之外，还对捆绑和spanking有兴趣，这些在他的视频里经常出现。以及长腿先生是个纯0。

Dean发现的另一个有趣事实是长腿先生对浅棕发有极大喜好，每一个视频里出现的做爱对象总是有一头浅棕发。除了一开始的两个女人，后面出现的全部都是浅棕短发的男人，身高目测都是比6英尺高一点。

该死的，Dean自己似乎就符合这个条件。如果他有机会见到长腿先生本人的话一定会想办法亲自上他的，哪怕Dean自己要被录下来也没关系。单是想象一下被那双紧致有力又火热的大腿夹住就已经足够刺激了。

将近50个视频，Dean已经快要全部看完了。虽然其中有很多都值得看很多遍，比如里面有一个对长腿先生的穴口的近距离特写，或者其中有一个视频把他捆在了椅子上，那几个都很好。但是Dean还想要看更多。

Dean陷入了长久的纠结。他可不想拉下脸去找Sam，告诉他自己偷了他的资源并且想知道Sam从哪里搞来这么劲的片子。但是他也不想就这么守着自己u盘里的东西。也许他应该再去看看Sam的u盘有没有更新？

这是个折中的办法，所以Dean毫不犹豫去做了。他半夜从床上爬起来，绕过熟睡的Sam，又一次摸出了Sam的u盘。让他惊喜的是确实多出来一个新文件，日期就在昨天。干得漂亮Sammy。

在把视频拷到Dean自己的u盘上时，他注意到这次的视频跟之前不太一样。长腿先生的视频一般都不会超过一个小时，而这个视频的占存远超一个小时应该占的容量。也许长腿先生换了一个更好的摄像头，清晰度提高了？

Dean在接下来一星期依旧按照之前的顺序往后看，欣赏那具小麦色的身体在别人身下扭动的样子。尽管他时不时回去把他喜欢的几个片段看了好几遍，他还是迫不得已来到了最近的一个视频，他刚从Sam的u盘里偷过来的。

当打开文件的时候，Dean知道是什么影响了它的大小了－－这个视频足有1小时40分钟左右。Dean的阴茎在他裤子里欢悦地跳动了一下。

镜头依旧是被提前摆好的，依旧是长腿先生和一个浅棕发男人。那个男人很不客气地拧了一下长腿先生的臀肉：“告诉我你想要什么？”

“想要……嗯……想要你操我，用力操我。”话中的恳求让Dean深吸了口气，熟练地开始抚慰自己的阴茎。画面上的男人开始给长腿先生扩张，而对方急切地扭着腰去吞入男人的手指。也许Dean应该去酒吧里找个男人上。

和以往一样，屏幕上的性爱很火辣，肉体碰撞的声响和淫秽的话语交杂在一起，Dean手上的速度加快着，感觉到自己的阴茎已经流出了前液－－

突然之间，视频上的男人抓住长腿先生的腰猛地往下一拉。原本他应该是半靠在床头的，这么一拉长腿先生就完全躺了下来，大片的腹肌和胸肌全部都进入了镜头。

Dean一下子顿住了。他完全愣住了，盯着长腿先生之前从未入镜过的胸口。

倒不是说他是因为长腿先生的胸肌和锁骨太迷人了所以愣住了。它们确实很迷人，但是那些现在已经完全无法引起Dean的关注了。他死死盯着长腿先生的胸口上那个纹身。

Dean会盯着它的原因也很显然，因为操蛋的Dean Winchester本人身上就他妈有个一模一样的。

似乎还嫌Dean的脑子不够乱似的，屏幕上的男人一边顶胯一边又一次抓着长腿先生的腰拉了一下。这回Dean完成了他梦寐以求的心愿－－他知道长腿先生长什么样了。他有棕色的长发，有灰绿的眼睛，正迷乱地望着身上的男人，嘴里还在呻吟喊叫。

Dean不光知道他长什么样了。他现在还知道长腿先生从出生到现在的人生经历，知道他喜欢沙拉不喜欢汉堡，知道他是个特喜欢做研究的小书呆子。Dean还知道他的名字是Sam fucking Winchester。

而且现在是字面意义的，Sam fucking Winchester。

屏幕上的Sam正呜咽着夹紧腿，配合着身上男人的节奏，被汗水打湿的发丝贴在他光洁的额头上。这在平时会是Dean很喜欢的一段。

他对着自己的弟弟自慰了一个多月？

等到Dean回过神来时，他发觉自己正把阴茎掐得生疼。他僵硬地关掉了视频，合上电脑，瞪着天花板。有太多的问题挤在他脑子里，他甚至不知道先思考哪个，或者他一个也不想去思考。

Sam喜欢性爱录像，Sam喜欢捆绑和spanking。Dean慢慢整理着这些事实，然后缓慢意识到了当他第一次撞见Sam用他的u盘时，他的弟弟应该是在编辑视频。而他新偷来的这个，由于当天Sam没有多少时间用电脑，所以这个1个多小时的视频是Sam还没来得及剪辑的。

另外，这些视频没有水印或者署名也就不奇怪了。Sam并不是从网上或者从别人那里得来这些片子，这是他自己拍的，保存在那个u盘里，从来没打算给别人看过。他大概永远不会想到有一天他哥哥会去偷来当成黄片看。

这些事情Dean都可以不去管。他现在感觉脑袋受了重创，但是他可以恢复的。他可以告诉自己对着Sam自慰这么久只不过是因为他不知道那是Sam而已，他以为那是一个陌生人。现在既然Dean发现了他最喜欢的黄片演员原来是他弟弟，他就会停止看这些片子或者对Sam产生性幻想的。

但是有一件事卡在Dean的脑子里根本没法理顺。他突然之间开始恨自己为什么要具有猎人习惯性的观察力，为什么要具有猎人习惯性的深思和猜测。但是他没法绕过这个想法，那就是－－

长腿先生偏好浅棕短发的男人，身高比6英尺高一点。现在他知道了长腿先生是Sam，那么见鬼的为什么Sam会偏好和Dean长得像的人？

“你还好吗？”Sam坐在副驾上问。他的眉毛满怀疑问还有点担忧地皱起，那双眼睛像往常一样像只小狗。

Dean避开了他弟弟的目光，嘟哝了一句“我很好”，怏怏地启动了impala。这几天他一直在尝试忘掉那些黄色画面，把那个u盘坚定地销毁了，但是得到的结果只有控制不住地盯着Sam的腿和屁股看。为什么他以前就没有发现Sam有多性感？

Sam很明显不信地笑了一声。让Dean高兴的是他没有追问下去，又来那一套“让我们谈谈”的东西。他现在需要时间来整理自己，他一定能做到忘掉那些乱七八糟的画面的。

这一切努力在Dean从酒吧回到旅馆时化为了泡影。他去了酒吧，想快活一下忘掉他弟弟的屁股，撩几个女孩来重获自信心，但是最后他只是憋闷地喝了一杯又一杯，心里想着他弟弟的细腰。

最后他确定这样喝下去没有任何益处，带着混乱丧气的脑袋提前回了旅馆，比他平时的时间早了两个小时。这大概是为什么他打开房间门，看见一个男人把Sam压在床上正在脱他的衣服。

“Dean！”Sam惊愕又窘迫地叫了一声，抓过被子盖在自己身上。甚至都不用看，Dean就知道一切－－那个男人有浅棕的头发，身高和Dean接近，还有一个摄像头放在旁边的桌子上。

突然之间Dean内心的某种怒火压抑不住了。他在这里为了他们兄弟间的性问题喝闷酒，努力想让一切回到正常状态而不是成天想操他弟弟。而Sam在做什么？和过去几年一直以来的一样，背着Dean找一个和他哥哥长得像的男人来操他，还把这些都录下来。

所以他大步走到床边上，把那个男人揪着领子拎了起来：“给我滚。”

Dean身上阴沉的气息太过明显，那个男人本来想要发火，最后只是闷闷地什么都没说抓起衣服狼狈地逃走了，临走时嘴里还在小声咒骂。

Sam愕然看着这一切：“Dean，你在干什么？”

Dean的怒火更盛了：“行使大哥的权利。”

Sam看起来也被惹火了。他的脸上泛起带着怒气的红晕：“你连我上床都要管？你是什么毛病？这和你最近瞒着我的事有关吗？”

过多的酒精对Dean的理智产生了很大影响，大到他已经不想再去想什么后果，不想再像之前的几天一样一直努力压抑自己。他妈的为什么不摊开了跟Sam说呢？他自己要求真相，那Dean就给他真相。

所以当Sam对他发出这种质问的时候，Dean立刻回以低沉的咆哮：“我有毛病？我不认为我是有毛病的那个，或者你是不是应该停止跟长得像我的人上床？”

当这些话倾吐而出的时候Dean感到一丝快意。但是看到Sam的脸先是一下子涨红，然后又开始慢慢变白的时候，他有点后悔了。他的本意不是想伤害Sam，或者表达什么厌恶。对于Sam的行为他的心情很复杂，但是其中并没有觉得恶心的意思。

但是他只是僵在原地什么都没说，而Sam蠕动了两下嘴唇，最后说：“你在瞎想。”然后偏过头不跟Dean对视。这是个太过虚弱的反驳，Dean看到连Sam的耳朵都完全红了。

Dean站在床前，胸口还在起伏。他们沉默地僵持着，过了一会儿Sam低声说：“抱歉。”

这声道歉把Dean僵硬的外壳融化了。见鬼的，他没法因为这个就去责怪Sam。Sam一直都把保密工作做得很好，如果不是这次黄片事件，也许Dean永远也不会知道他的弟弟对自己有性幻想。

所以他做出了一个决定－－大概借助了点酒精的帮助，但是他决定兄弟血缘什么的都去他妈的。他得承认Sam对他来说不止是一个弟弟，也许这有些扭曲，但这是Dean真实的自我。不仅是因为那些小视频，早在很久以前Dean就对Sam有一种特殊的保护欲和控制欲了。

于是他俯下身，把Sam的脸转过来吻了上去。Sam猛地一惊，下意识地躲闪，但是最终闭上眼睛配合地张开嘴。他的手勾上Dean的脖子，在Dean把他按到床上的时候发出小小的呻吟。

一个长长的吻，分开的时候Dean和Sam都在大口喘气。Sam困惑的目光在Dean脸上扫着：“我猜这代表……你没有生气？”

Dean伸手捏了一把Sam的腰－－早就想这么做了：“没什么可生气的，抵抗不了我又不是你的问题。”

Sam立刻抬腿撞了Dean一下：“jerk。”但是他的面部表情放松了下来，开始微笑，眼睛里还有一丝希冀。于是Dean再一次低头吻了他，把一条腿挤进Sam的两腿间：“别再这么干了。想挨操就告诉我，Sammy。”

“你喝醉了。”Sam说。但是他的脸又变成粉红色了。Dean哼哼了两声，开始拽着Sam的腿让他们盘在自己的腰上：“确实有点，但是我肯定不会后悔这个的。”

他一定要录一个－－或者很多－－自己和Sam的性爱录像。当Dean吻上Sam的锁骨的时候，他这样想着。


End file.
